


when i’m with you I can’t breathe (you do something to me)

by lesbianbey



Series: The Royal (Lesbian) Romance [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Badass Hana, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LMAO, Pre-Femslash, if that’s even a thing, if you do I apologize, sorry I don’t like madeleine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: After being hazed by Madeleine, Hana goes to a friend to find out about Lina’s whereabouts.





	when i’m with you I can’t breathe (you do something to me)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from boo’d up by ella mai

Hana grips the edge of her sink, then she turns on the water. She stares at herself, noticing her makeup completely ruined after crying so much. 

She only wanted to impress Madeleine during her bachelorette party but only succeeded in pissing her off. Hana cries a lot while she cleans up the chocolate heaven she spent a while trying to fix up for the ladies, with no help from anyone else. It cost a lot but Hana didn’t care. She wanted acceptance, now that Lina isn’t in Cordonia anymore and she didn’t have much friends other than Drake, Liam, recently Olivia, and Maxwell. 

However, when she leaves the venue, she heard Madeleine loud and clear as she told Kiara and Penelope that she wasn’t really allergic to chocolate.

“You _lied_?” Hana accuses, her sadness quickly replacing with anger. She did not like being played for a fool by anyone, even before Lina taught her to be more self confident. 

Penelope gives Hana a sorrowful look while Kiara looks between Hana and Madeleine. “Oh, I was just playing with you—“

“I worked _so_ hard to put that together and you lied about a chocolate allergy and for _what_? A practical joke?” Hana’s voice raises to the point where she might be screaming, but she would much rather raise her voice than do what she wanted to do. “What the _hell_ is your problem?”

Madeleine’s eyes widen. “Problem? If you can’t take a joke…”

“A _joke_ is intended for all parties to laugh, not for one person to giggle and the other person to waste chocolate and _cry_ about it!” Hana shrieks. “You know what? If you didn’t want me back in court, why did you invite me on this bullshit engagement party, or even bothered to make me come back here?”

“Don’t you _dare_ talk to your future queen like that,” Madeleine growls. 

“I don’t give a shit,” Hana growls. “Don’t even bother inviting me to your fake wedding with Liam. I’m no longer a part of your court.”

“Hana…”

“I hope Liam realizes how much of a deceitful bitch you really are,” Hana replies, ignoring Penelope’s pleas. “Stay away from me, all three of you.” With that, Hana turns around and goes back to her hotel room.

Hana washes the makeup and tear tracks from her face, then dries it. She goes back to the hotel room and stares at a photo. It’s her and Lina at the beach party a little while back. Drake had took the picture and Maxwell was about to photobomb it before Drake pushed him away. Hana almost cries again looking at it.

She misses Lina. During the coronation, she admitted her feelings to Lina and while it was a relief hearing Lina say she likes her back, Hana’s heart broke when Maxwell told her she went back to New York after the scandal. Most of the Cordonians have forgotten it in favor of the upcoming wedding, but Hana knew deep down that if they see Lady Lina Edwards again it won’t be very pretty.

But, Hana would much rather have Lina as a regular person (who she was before Maxwell ‘adopted’ her) than to have Lina be queen of Cordonia, especially when Hana knows Lina cares for King Liam in a different way.

There has to be a way for Hana to go see Lina. Maxwell must’ve known Lina’s address. She has to see her. There was no way she’s going to live without seeing Lina again.

Hana changes her clothes into something way more comfortable and goes to the room where the Beaumont’s are staying. She knocks on the door, not caring that it’s past one in the morning. 

The door opens, revealing a wide awake Maxwell in a pair of pajamas. “Hana! How are you?”

“Terrible,” Hana admits as Maxwell lets her in. “Madeleine lies about having a chocolate allergy as a joke, and I wasted so much chocolate trying to impress her. I left court.”

“ _You_ _left_?”

“I know, it’s surprising, but Madeleine is…”

“A _bitch_?” Maxwell suggests.

“I was going to say worse than Olivia but that works perfectly,” Hana replies. “I just...I miss Lina.”

“Me too,” Maxwell agrees. “She was kind of a little sister to me and I was the middle child to Bertrand’s oldest. I still got the brunt of his insults but not as much.”

“Do you know where she is? I know you picked her up from her New York apartment, but…”

“I do.”

Hana sighs in relief. That makes her job so much easier. “I _need_ to see her, Max. She has helped me in so many ways and...I can’t just accept that she’s gone from my life.”

“Sounds like you love her,” Maxwell says.

Hana bites her lip. She only said she had feelings for Lina but was that love? She never loved her last fiancé and her parents only offered a familial love that didn’t really feel like love so she doesn’t have much experience in that. However, she couldn’t deny that Lina makes her feel warm inside, her stomach full of butterflies and her heart soaring when she stares at her. 

“Uh huh, you love her,” Maxwell smirks. “Bertrand _so_ owes me fifty bucks.”

Hana rolls her eyes. “Can you give me the address or not?”

“Oh, oh yeah, sure.” Maxwell jots down an address for an apartment in Brooklyn. “Go and get your girl, Hana Lee.”

“Thanks, Beaumont.” Maxwell gives her a short salute, and Hana takes that as a parting gift. She leaves the apartment and flicks the paper, thinking of a plan to get her girl back. 

 


End file.
